shinobicraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Saki Misora
Background Saki considers herself one of the luckier shinobi, as she grew up with both parents alive and well. She was considered to have only average skill while she was a genin. On a mission to assist Suna ninja with clearing a minefield twenty-two years after the end of the war, her sensei was killed by one of the mines while trying to protect her from the explosion. The death of her sensei made her dedicate herself to protecting her friends and comrades. Her skill level increased as she trained extremely hard, and she rapidly advanced to Jōnin. During a recent mission, she was captured by rogue ninja, who tried to get information from her. To do this, they kept her in almost continual genjutsu for 3 days, only stopping to let her drink. She was eventually rescued by her team, but she could not forget what she experienced. Because of the amount of time she spent trapped in the genjutsu, she is starting to lose touch with reality. Personality Saki is loyal and extremely protective of her comrades. She would not hesitate to die for her close friends, but often puts up a happy front for them, as she feels she shouldn’t ever add to their problems. Going on long walks and journeys help her to relax, and these travels are the only time she stops acting happy. She is intelligent, both in and out of battle. Despite her false front, she previously was one of the more ‘well-adjusted’ shinobi. However, after being tortured, she has begun to develop solipsism (the belief that the world isn’t real, and that only one’s mind exists) and depression. Appearance Saki has light brown hair, tied back in a loose ponytail with two strands framing her face, and dark blue eyes. She also has small scars from shrapnel on her back and arms. While on missions or during combat, Saki wears the standard black long-sleeved top and green flak jacket. She also wears black shorts and long blue boots. She wears a long blue jacket and, instead of a headband, a black bandana. When relaxing, she wears a range of blue shirts and black cargo pants. Even when off-duty, she hardly ever removes her bandana. Abilities Saki is skilled at both ninjutsu and taijutsu, having a wide range of lightning-style techniques. She is also skilled with a variety of weapons, especially shuriken. Her concern for her own comrades makes her a ruthless opponent in battle. When facing an enemy, Saki often pretends to be far less skilled than she really is, even if it means taking a few hits. During this time, she figures out exactly what her opponent is capable of. Once the enemy fully believes that she is weak, she drops the act and attacks them at full force, using the information on them she has already gained. Although this method doesn’t always work, it can give her the advantage of surprise and intimidate the enemy. If she is with her team, she prefers to be the one fighting short-range, with her teammates acting as long-range support. In this way, she hopes to keep her teammates out of danger. Other Info Quotes “We don’t fight for our countries, our villages or even our lives. We fight so that we can avoid the pain of losing our comrades, and so that they can avoid the pain of losing us.” “Oh, I’m supposed to say something profound and inspirational now? You tried to kill my friends, so ‘inspirational’ just went out the window.” “That’s nice.” Likes and Dislikes *Likes: Travelling, reading, the rain, sweet dumplings *Dislikes: Sour food, sickness (in general), wide open spaces